ABCs: L is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Office smut, not really connected to the word that starts with L, but... ehhh


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Another late update :/ Blames the girlfriend completely. But at least I'm still doing them. This is my first post in 2013! :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

L is for 'licorice and chocolate'.

–

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson is having a particularly bad day. From the time she woke up she knew this was going to be one of those days. It started out with a call at 4:26 am and a murder of not one, not two, but three people. As if that wasn't bad enough, she then found out she was sharing the case with FID and the FBI – two departments she really did not want to work with, the FBI being higher on that list. Then, after finally getting to headquarters after visiting the hospital to see the police officer that was looking like her only witness, she found out she had no chocolate, not even the bad chocolate that she left for last. She'd forgotten to go to the store to pick up some the day before because she had to meet her divorce attorney, and by the time she remembered, it was too late. So with no chocolate, a soon-to-be ex-husband FBI liaison, a Captain that seemed to be even bitchier than normal, and the murder of three people, Brenda found herself moving to the pack of Twizzlers that was in the back of her drawer. Hours seemed to go by slower than normal, the time moving by at a snail pace. It wasn't until 8:30 pm that she finally felt like she was even getting anywhere with the case, but by then she'd released her boys, got rid of the FBI and was only left with one less-bitchy Captain Raydor.

Brenda bites into her Twizzler, sitting at her small table, reading over some information that Lieutenant Tao left with her before he left. She hears a knock on her door and then it opens. She looks up and it's Captain Raydor. Brenda nods her in, looking back to what she was reading as she hears the door close behind the woman. Sharon's heels click on the tiled floor as she nears her and then she can smell the woman's perfume close to her, that light, subtle scent that she's been trying to place all day, not knowing where it was coming from until she smells it now. It's some floral aquatic scent.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Brenda finally asks. Sharon pulls out a Reese's out of her pocket and puts it down on the table and then her hands are back in her pocket. Brenda looks from the chocolate to the woman. "What's that for?"

Sharon tilts her head slightly, a very defeated look on her face. "I noticed the Twizzlers, and I know you only eat Twizzlers when you're out of chocolate," she tells her.

Brenda finds herself smiling. "Thank you," she breathes. "Have a seat," she waves her hand to a seat.

Sharon smiles, rolling her shoulders. "Thanks, but I really just came to give you the chocolate. I have to get going, but thanks for the offer."

For a moment Brenda actually looks disappointed, but she schools her features quickly. "Well, thanks for the chocolate."

Sharon smiles, placing her hand on Brenda's shoulder for a moment. "You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning." Brenda nods and then Sharon leaves, Brenda watching her as she does.

The next morning Brenda was in a much better mood than she was the day before. She had a little to go on with her case, she had the FBI off her back, and Sharon seemed to be in a much better mood as well. The day went by a lot faster than the one before, and by the time the sun was setting her case was closed. She finished up everything she had to do and then made her way up to Sharon's office. Sharon wasn't there when she got there, so she left a note for her to stop by her office before she leaves.

When Sharon gets to her office ten minutes after Brenda left, she sees the post-it note and then decides to just go straight down to her office. She makes her way down to the ninth floor quickly, using her card to get in. Her heels announce her presence for her, Brenda's head spinning around from the whiteboard quickly, eyes moving to her. Brenda gives her a small smile, taking down the last picture, and then turning around, heading to her office. Sharon follows, not saying anything as she passes the empty desks on her way to Brenda's office. Brenda lets her in first, closing her office door behind them out of habit because there's not much need for it to be closed when nobody else is there besides her.

"I have a few papers that need your signature, and I finished that report that I needed to give to you." Brenda reaches over her desk for the folder with the papers in it and the loose ones as well. "Did you finish closin' up your investigation?"

Sharon clears her throat, averting her eyes from what she was looking at, which was the way Brenda's dress stretched over the curves of her body when she bent forward. "I have to finish up the final report and then I'll be finished." She takes the things the Chief hands to her and then walks over to the smaller table, leaning forward, unaware that Brenda's looking at her body the same way she was just looking at hers.

Brenda licks her lips, walking around her desk and opening her drawer, getting out a Reese's cup for herself and one to give to the other woman to return the one she gave her the day before. She comes to stand behind Sharon, who looks up at her in the middle of signing her name. Brenda puts the chocolate next to her. "Thanks again," she says, smiling, her smile growing as she sees one of the rare smiles from the other woman.

Sharon puts the pen down, standing up. "I won't eat it, so you should keep it, but thank you."

"You don't eat chocolate?" Brenda asks like the woman had just said she was from Mars or something. "Everyone eats chocolate."

Sharon smiles, turning back to the papers, signing the last one so she can get going. "I do eat chocolate," she tells her and is pretty sure she hears a small sigh of relief from the blonde. "I just don't eat it often." Brenda nods her head as Sharon stands, passing her the signed papers. "I'm going to let you get going and I need to go finish up before I can leave."

Brenda smiles, walking her out of her office. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Captain."

"You too, Chief," Sharon says, exiting the office and heading upstairs.

When Brenda's packed up and almost ready to go she notices that Sharon left the report on her table. She grabs it and then puts it with her stuff, ready to take it upstairs to her before she leaves. She puts up the rest of her things and then puts on her cardigan, grabbing her jacket, bag, and Sharon's report. She locks up her office and then goes upstairs, taking the elevator. The only light on upstairs is the one spilling from Sharon's office, slipping out through the small crack in the door. Brenda can hear her talking on the phone as she knocks on the door.

"Hold on a second," Sharon says into the phone. "Come in," she says in response to the knock on her door.

Brenda pushes the door open, already holding out the report. "You left this in my office," she tells her.

Sharon holds up a finger to Brenda and then picks her cell phone back from the desk. "Baby I have to go. Just tell your father to call me in the morning because I can't make it out to Santa Monica tonight … Love you, too. Bye." Sharon stands up, walking over to Brenda. "I was actually going to come up there in a few minutes, thanks for saving me the trip."

"No problem, Captain." Brenda lets Sharon take it from her and then she puts her hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side. "Are you about to leave?"

Sharon's turning away as she speaks, making her way to her desk. "In a few minutes," she responds absently, bending over her desk and reaching for something.

Brenda's eyes involuntarily move up her legs, her head tilted slightly. She, without noticing it, licks her lips, a soft sound coming from her throat. Sharon turns her head around, catching Brenda, and feeling her own body reacting to having Brenda obviously, though trying to hide it, check her out. Brenda averts her eyes when she sees she's been spotted, blushing. Sharon stands up, smirking slightly, walking around her desk and sitting down. Brenda goes to leave, but then Sharon opens her mouth to say something and she stays.

"You know," she says very slowly, her chin resting on her hand, her arm rested on the armrest, "I always wondered about you. Chief," she says, her rank coming out after a long pause. "I've seen the looks, and I've felt the what seemed like accidental touches..."

"Captain, what are you talkin' about?"

Sharon leans forward in her seat, putting her arms on her desk. "Can you close the door?" Brenda doesn't move and Sharon lets out an exhausted breath, standing up to close it herself. Brenda backs away from Sharon, moving closer to the door, which leaves her stuck between the Captain and the closed door.

"Captain Raydor, I..."

Sharon takes a step back, pursing her lips for the slightest moment, regretting what she was about to do, but a flash of something moves through the blonde's eyes and she knows that she's not losing her mind. "Does this innocent act of yours always work for you?" Sharon asks, very serious, wanting to know the answer. "I know it can't only work with me. You bat an eye at Pope and you get what you want, so it must work with him as well."

Brenda furrows her brow, looking at Sharon, but not saying anything. What is she supposed to say to that? She knows exactly what Sharon's talking about, knows it's true, but she doesn't like being accused of things.

Sharon moves closer to her again, not too close, but close enough. "But that's what it is, isn't it? It's just an act. I don't think you're nearly as innocent as you would like people to think you are." Sharon's voice is much breathier, husky and dripping into Brenda's ears like the smoothest honey ever made.

Brenda keeps her eyes on Sharon's, unable to speak, but Sharon doesn't really seem to mind. Brenda's heart is racing as Sharon talks to her, slowly coming closer, making her both aroused and a bit terrified because she's not sure what she's planning on doing.

Sharon licks her lips, coming one more step towards her, already able to tell that Brenda's not going to try to move away. "I always wondered if this was some type of game to you," she admits. "I thought that maybe you were trying to see what kind of reaction you could get out of me," she goes on. "Maybe you thought..."

"Captain Ray-"

"Sharon," she corrects.

"Sharon," she says like it's the first time the word has passed her lips, rolling it off her tongue, testing it to see if it's right.

Sharon waits for her to say something else, but she doesn't. "Are you attracted to me?" Brenda doesn't answer, but she doesn't look away. Sharon licks her lips slowly, moving closer. "I already know you are. If you admit it, it won't change anything."

"If you already know, why do you want me to answer then?"

Sharon smiles quickly, moving closer again, her leg almost touching Brenda's. "You don't have to." Sharon unbuttons her own blazer, her eyes on Brenda as Brenda's eyes look down. "You betray yourself every time you look at me that way, and it's these things that tell me I'm right. I can see it in the way your eyes get darker, the way you lick your lips, the way..." Sharon lets out a shaky breath when she feels Brenda's hand against her stomach.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, biting her lip as she slides her hand up a little, the smooth fabric of her dress gliding against her palm. "You're right," she whispers, "I'm not that innocent."

Sharon licks her lips, taking her blazer off, looking behind her as she throws it in the direction of a chair. "So is this a game to you?"

"No," Brenda answers simply, not giving too much away before she gets information from Sharon.

Sharon moves closer again and Brenda's bag and jacket falls to the floor. "What is it then? All I know is that you're attracted to me, but that's not saying anything."

Brenda puts her other hand on Sharon's hip, bringing the one from her stomach down to the other hip. She doesn't speak, just keeping her hands there, thumbs running over where her hip bones are under her dress.

Sharon licks her lips again, finding them growing dry quickly. "I need you to speak to me if..."

"If?" Brenda looks up, questioning brown eyes looking into lustful green ones. "If what?"

Sharon closes her eyes for a brief moment, letting out a long sigh. "I'm not interested in playing any games, Brenda."

"I already told you this isn't a game for me."

"But you won't tell me what it is." She looks down at Brenda's hands on her hips as she goes on. "Certain things are obvious, and that's not what I'm asking you about. I want to know about the things that I can't read from your actions, the things that you aren't telling me." Sharon looks up into Brenda's eyes. "If it's not a game to you, then what is it?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be." Sharon shakes her head, taking Brenda's hands off her hips and moving back. "Fine. I'm attracted to you, yes, we both know that by now. I also care about you. I don't know when I started to care about you like I do now, but I do. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone other than my parents. You stepped in and helped me when everybody else turned away, and because of that I-I-..."

Sharon moves closer to her, pressing her lips against Brenda's. Brenda makes a soft gasp sound and kisses her. Sharon pushes her body against Brenda's, the two of them up against the door as their lips brush against each other's. Sharon nips Brenda's bottom lip and then runs her wet tongue across it, cooling it before sucking it into her mouth. Brenda makes a cute little whimpering sound, her hands on Sharon's back, pulling her closer. Brenda's mouth tastes like chocolate, delicious, and just as addictive as chocolate usually is for Sharon. There's a reason why she doesn't eat it often, and it's because she can never seem to get enough. Now, kissing Brenda passionately, she realizes that she won't be able to get enough of this either.

Brenda moans when she feels Sharon's hands sliding up her thighs, under her skirt, and touching her bare skin. She pulls away slightly from the kiss, her eyes opening, looking into Sharon's. Sharon doesn't say anything, but Brenda can read the range of emotions just like they were written on a piece of paper. Brenda lifts one of her legs, her foot against the door, bent at the knee. Sharon's hand moves farther up and Brenda's eyes close, her breath coming out heavy. She feels like she's about to scream, never before feeling this amount of electricity in her body from someone simply touching her thigh.

Sharon moves her head to rest on the door next to Brenda's, facing her so her mouth is close to her ear. "Thanks for being honest with me," Sharon whispers, her voice sounding lower than Brenda's ever heard it. Brenda nods her head, unable to say anything. Sharon moves over and kisses over Brenda's ear. "In case you were wondering," another kiss, "I care about you as well."

"I know," she tells her. "I've known for a while now." Sharon slides her hand up further, causing Brenda to let out a soft moan. "So, your hand..."

"My hand," Sharon says against her ear.

"What do you plan on doin' with it?"

Sharon lets out a small laugh against Brenda's ear, vibrating right through the blonde woman. "Whatever you want me to do with it," she responds, kissing over her ear again. Brenda pushes her thigh over, her legs opening wider. Sharon lets out a shaky breath as her hand starts moving further up. "I have to hear you tell me what you want. I need to know that I'm not crossing any boundaries."

Brenda smiles, her eyes closing. "I want you inside me," she whispers.

Sharon nods her head, moving back a little so there's room for her hand between the two of them. She slides her hand over Brenda's center, feeling the dampness of her panties. Sharon licks her lips, her heart speeding up a little as she realizes that's she's about to do what she's been wanting to do for so long now. She strokes her through her panties, feeling Brenda's hot breath fall against her neck. Sharon closes her eyes, sliding the thin material of her panties to the side. She moans into Brenda's ear when her fingers slide against smooth, hot, wet, skin. Brenda whimpers, her hips pushing forward. Sharon slowly rubs two fingers against her center, taking her time to feel her, letting the thick wetness coat her fingers.

"Please stop teasing me," Brenda begs breathlessly. Sharon's fingers are touching her everywhere, everywhere but where she needs them.

Sharon ducks her head and starts dropping kisses on the parts of her neck she can reach. She slides her fingers down to her entrance, feeling Brenda's hips buck, trying to get her to push into her. Sharon gives in, slowly sliding both fingers in, moaning along with Brenda as she fills her. "Jesus, you're so wet," Sharon purrs against her neck, kissing towards her ear.

"Your voice... Mmmmm." Brenda's back pushes off the door, her hips thrusting into Sharon's hand.

"What about my voice?" Sharon kisses against Brenda's ear as her fingers play inside her. She's hot and wet around her. She curves the two fingers up, touching her the same way she likes to be touched, and by the moaning sounds Brenda's making, Sharon can tell she likes it as well.

Brenda moans, Sharon's fingers penetrating her tight core, making her feel better than she's ever felt during sex. "It gets me hot," she admits, the words barely making it out before a moan rips through her.

Sharon smirks, widening her stance so she can support Brenda against the door. She can feel Brenda's walls contracting around her as she pushes her two fingers in and out of her. She uses her fingertips to brush against the sensitive pad of flesh at the top of her canal. Brenda shrieks, head banging against the door as she starts to rock her hips harder. Sharon pulls and twists and turns her fingers, playing around inside her, learning what gets what reaction. She soon learns that Brenda likes it hard, fast and when her fingers are curved to hit that spot at the top. Sharon also learns that the Chief has a much filthier mouth than she had expected, which is incredibly arousing to her.

Brenda hits her head against the door again, her hips pushing against Sharon. "Mmmmm. Sharon, stop."

"Stop," Sharon repeats, her fingers slowing down. "What?"

"This isn't workin'," she tells her through heavy breaths.

Sharon takes her hand away, moving back so she can look into Brenda's eyes. "What isn't working?"

"Up against the door," she explains. "The doorknob is sticking in me, my head keeps hitting the door, and I can barely stand."

Sharon leans in and kisses her, her lips softly brushing hers, a gentle kiss. She puts her clean hand on Brenda's hip, and her other arm around her waist and they start to back up towards the desk, their lips not breaking from each other. Brenda moans into her mouth, pushing Sharon against the desk. She deepens the kiss, her body pushing against Sharon's, causing her to lean on the desk with her leg slightly lifted. Brenda moans as Sharon's tongue roams her hot mouth, the faint taste of chocolate still there, still as delicious as before. Sharon moves her hands to Brenda's ass, pulling her closer to her, moaning at the feeling of Brenda's body. Sharon sucks Brenda's lip into her mouth, pulling on it, making the younger moan loudly. Sharon then pulls away from the kiss, forehead resting against Brenda's.

"I want to touch you," Brenda whispers.

"Touch me." Sharon takes her hands from Brenda's body, moving back a little.

Brenda's hands tremble a little as she brings them to the sides of Sharon's body. She caresses her body, fingers sliding against the soft material of her dress. "I want to see you," she tells her. "I want to take this off."

Sharon hesitates for a moment and then stands fully, turning around slowly, her head turned to look behind her. Brenda licks her lips, letting out a shaky breath as she reaches for the zipper. Sharon turns back around, moving her hair off her back, letting it fall over one shoulder. She feels Brenda's hand pressed against her back and then the other on the zipper, slowly bringing it down, each click of the zipper sounding loud and slow in both of their ears. Sharon shivers when the dress is finally unzipped fully, the cool air in the office moving to wash over her heated skin. She closes her eyes when she feels Brenda come closer to her, kissing against the nape of her neck, her soft lips pressing against her skin softly.

Brenda slides the dress off Sharon's body, letting it pool on the floor as she continues to leave butterfly kisses down her spine. Brenda kisses over the clasps of her bra and then uses one hand to unclasps it as the other pulls one of the straps down. Sharon lets her remove the garment, her nipples instantly standing at attention. Brenda slides her hands around, both of them cupping firm breasts, moaning softly as a reaction to what she feels. Sharon pushes her chest into her hands, leaning forward with her hands on the desk. Brenda takes the opportunity to drop kisses further down her spine as she lets her fingers knead the tender skin of her breasts.

Sharon lets out a throaty moan that turns into a needy whimper. "I need to feel you," Sharon tells her in a whisper, every inch of her body feeling like it's burning.

Brenda starts moving both her hands down, her fingertips only brushing her skin, but her palms heavy on her. Brenda's breath is moving up her back as she moves up to her neck, bringing her body flush against Sharon's back, leaning over slightly like her. Brenda turns her head and lets her breath fall against Sharon ear, hot and wet as her hands slide down. Brenda can feel Sharon's abdominal muscles contracting under her hands, her body slightly trembling. Brenda's blood is pumping through her vigorously, her heart working faster than normal as she finally feels the body of the woman she's been fantasizing about for the longest.

Sharon's going to explode under those slow, exploring hands of Brenda's. She's breathing heavily simply from feeling her caress her way down her stomach and tease the area right above her panties. She turns her head slightly, green eyes catching the attention of brown ones. Brenda moves her head up, capturing Sharon's mouth in a slow, torturous kiss that only throws gasoline into the fire that's known as her arousal. Sharon melts, surrendering herself in every way possible. She is giving herself to Brenda, now and forever if she wants her, she just wants Brenda to never stop kissing and touching her.

Brenda moans into the kiss, feeling Sharon's tongue push against her own, the velvety smooth heat feeling amazing. She slides one of her hands down into Sharon's panties, feeling her shudder instantly, legs opening wider and her hands on the desk grabbing on tightly. Brenda slowly slides her hands against her liquid heat, feeling the heat and wetness that has gathered inside the older woman's panties. She's never felt something so delicious before. From the moment she feels Sharon she knows that this won't be the last, that she won't be able to stop herself the next time she wants to do this. Brenda feels herself growing more aroused now that she knows how aroused Sharon is, her thick wetness being more than proof of arousal, but also something deeper.

Sharon lets out a sharp cry, head moving away from Brenda's, her hips pushing down on Brenda's teasing hand. Brenda's fingers are against her entrance, almost inside her, but not quite there. It's driving Sharon up a wall, the amount of teasing almost unbearable. She closes her eyes as she lifts one leg up onto the desk, silently begging Brenda to move her fingers inside her. Brenda, understanding, puts her free hand on Sharon's hip and pushes one of her fingers inside the pool of arousal. Sharon moans softly, walls clinging around the single finger, contracting as Brenda starts to move it in and out of her. Brenda's surprised by how tight she is, her single finger seeming to be enough for the other woman. She swirls that finger inside her core, rocking with Sharon's hips as the other woman moans softly.

Brenda leans her head forward, kissing the back of Sharon's neck tenderly. "Does this feel good?" Her question is whispered against her neck, her finger rotating inside her. Sharon's response is a long, drawn out moan as her hips grind down a little harder, Brenda's palm against her clit. Brenda smiles, her lips gliding against the part of Sharon's neck that she can reach from her angle.

Sharon's head falls down, hair falling over, when she feels Brenda slowly add in a second finger. "Oh-mmmmm." Sharon's eyelids flutter and her fingers grasp on the desk tightens.

Brenda kisses softly against Sharon's skin as her fingers slowly work her core, not rushing it as her fingers slide in and out, curving, her palm rubbing against the tight nub. Sharon makes soft gasping moaning sounds and they sound more beautiful than anything Brenda's ever heard. She continues to let her two fingers move inside her, caressing her slowly, gently, getting lost in the soft, velvety flesh. She can feel small trembles moving through Sharon, vibrating against her own body. She kisses against her back, fingers her slowly, and lets Sharon really feel her against her, making sure she enjoys every second of it. The moans, the ones that barely get pass Sharon's lips, are proof enough, letting Brenda know that Sharon can appreciate the soft and gentle as much as she was enjoying fucking her against the door roughly.

"Ooh, right there," Sharon purrs, her back arching and hips rotating. Brenda's hitting a particularly sensitive spot, her fingertips brushing it delicately, sending a shiver down her spine each time. Her eyelids flutter again, the pleasure she's feeling is more than she's felt in a long while. Brenda slides her hand up and down her back in a teasing way, fingertips feather-soft, brushing against her skin and making her wriggle.

"Like this?" Brenda asks in a whisper. Brenda gets her response in the form of a deep moan, Sharon's back arching, her body moving closer to the desk. "I've always wondered what you sounded like when you moaned," Brenda whispers hotly. "I've dreamt of it – the sounds that you'd probably make, but I have to tell you, my dreams don't compare to reality.

Sharon groans, her hips jerking on their own. The thought of Brenda thinking of her in any sexual way is highly arousing. Sharon pushes harder against Brenda's hand, her clit rubbing against the younger woman's palm, grinding against it. She knew Brenda wasn't the innocent southern belle she sometimes pretended to be, but the idea of her not only thinking sexual thoughts, but dreaming them is shocking enough to send her so close to the edge that she feels like she might tumble over, crying out before her orgasm even hits her. She bends further down, her grip on the desk almost painfully tight, her knuckles turning pale.

"Close," she whispers, hips rolling, her body begging. "I'm close." Sharon lets out a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut.

"Just let go," Brenda murmurs against her skin, lips kissing softly. She slides her hand around her, protectively splayed across Sharon's stomach, holding her to her. Her two fingers push into her sharply, making Sharon cry out. "Come for me," Brenda begs, voice barely heard over the strangled cries Sharon's filling the room with.

Sharon's hips jerk, her walls clenching onto the two fingers as she rocks down on them. Brenda's pushing against her clit, intensifying the electric feeling moving through her nerves. Behind her eyes she can see a kaleidoscope of different colors, bright lights that she let meet her in a world she's never before visited. She falls apart on her desk and in Brenda's arms, enjoying every second of it.

And when she comes back to the real world, feeling Brenda soothe her, she'll realize it really wasn't all a game, but something even more dangerous.

The End.


End file.
